Embrace
by JM0505
Summary: Lucy, a bassist from the band Scarlet Fairy, encountered the band Dragon Slayers. For her, their lead guitarist had a somewhat connection to her 2 years ago.
1. Always With Me, Always With You

Okay... I'm back! So welcome the new fan fiction story, Embrace! So I'll be honest, this is a different story from the others I made. There will be a lot of OOC characters but it kind of had a reason why in the future chapters. This plot was made when I was in 3rd year high school. This is originally for Kingdom Hearts but after some thinking, it made me change back to FT.

Another one... **This is a rock band fan fiction, so references of rock bands are here. **This is basically merging the two things I love, writing and music (oh, insert FT too). So I'll post a reference of a song, a band, a musician, music terms and stuff.

* * *

All alone in her solitude as deep, pure, thick bass sounds resonating her room. With a Yamaha bass on her hands, still trying to get the chords right, but it's not as horrible like a few weeks ago.

She continued "warming up" by exercising her delicate fingers, stretching and let her feel the 6 strings. She started slow to fast playing, string skipping and making her pinky work too, since that's her weakness.

She took tutorials and instruction videos; she thinks it's not enough. She will follow the regime of her idol, John Myung of Dream Theater.

In the terrace, everyone is delighted to the slow lead song in the evening. As he leaned by the marble wall and swept the notes like its child's play. As it transcends, it got faster and chords got so much complicated. To others, he is special, prodigy, one of a kind. To others, he is a poor boy then became a rich kid because of his gift. To others, he is being envied and admired. Many girls wanted to be with him, especially his charisma on stage.

But, nobody knows him, except for his band. And this girl. He lost concentration when he remembered her; he just continued plucking his strings. She doesn't know this song is for her, way back, he really tried his best to play it for her. He let the guitar cry with his fingers (damn, that sounds dirty XD)

Joe Satriani is a genius in making this song.

* * *

"Freaking damn it," she whispers as she carries her bass bag. She is late to their practice. AGAIN.

As she runs to the corner of the street, a huge bump she felt that her shoulder hurt. The person that bumped her didn't even say sorry.

Her blood boiled up, as she realized they seemed to be a band.

The hooded suspect just ignored her and walked away, as she is supposed to run and give a punch to his face, his friend stopped her.

"Sorry about that, he is just in a bad mood," the black haired dude said.

She just shrugged off and turned around. The band left and she saw something sparkling on the ground. She picked it up and it's a guitar keychain.

It must fall off when they bumped. She attached it to her wallet.

("Hey! This is mine now!") She giggles as she runs to the venue where her band mates are waiting for her.

* * *

("She... She can't be...") the bassist of that band looked at the silent boy, the one who bumped the girl.

As they walk, he still remained silent.

* * *

"That band before us is awesome!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah, their lead guitarist reminds me of someone," Erza said.

"I'm here guys... I mean girls," Lucy said while placing her guitar down.

"About damn time," Juvia said.

"Sorry, some band guy bumped me,"

"It must've the band earlier!" Juvia squealed.

"Well, I saw the black haired drummer dude," she explained.

"Oh, him!" Juvia squealed. "What else happened?" her fiery eyes activated, making Lucy shiver.

"Well yeah, he is the one who apologized to me. Not the other ungrateful bastard,"

"Who?"

"I don't remember him well... But judging to the keychain I found, he must be the lead guitarist,"

"The... the... the lead guitarist?" they shouted except for Lucy, who is oblivious in their reactions.

"You haven't seen his riffs, he's crazy I tell you," Erza said, grinning.

"He's like rare in this rock industry, he had all the talent," Erza said. "But they still rehearse here in Guitar Center, I don't know why,"

"The one you just bumped is what the crazy girls are after," Levy spoke.

"I don't know that one who I just bumped, the one the crazy girls after who had no manners, so what if he is charismatic and god on stage? Respect is the bottom line," Lucy sat on the chair with a soda can on her hand.

* * *

As they get in their big house, four young lads put their equipment down and rest.

The bassist whispered the drummer.

"He is out of league again." he points to the lead guitarist, staring at his phone.

He sighed and sat down beside him.

"Why is she alive?"

* * *

"Always with me, always with you" is an instrumental song from Joe Satriani.

John Myung is the bassist/chapstick player of Dream Theater (I'm a big fan of him!)

So I made the first chapter short because it's like an introduction or some sort. For people who wanted to broaden their musical tastes, especially ones who like rock music, the titles will be songs. Now you asking, why Lucy is the bassist? Why she isn't the vocalist? Well, I think (my opinion) that Levy is more suited to be the singer instead being the bassist (bass guitar is heavy). The band line up is... Lucy being the bassist (In my original story, its bass and lead thing). Levy (vocalist), Erza (lead because she's strong and flexible in battle, so it kind of suits her to do complicated riffs and shreds) and Juvia (drummer, since she is pretty strong especially being a fan girl and have inspiration).


	2. Fur Elise

So, here's chapter 2! XD Sorry, kind of busy in making arts, typing and writing chapters and potential stories. I forgot this is the day I should post Chapter 2 because I'm doing a crappy animation for a friend and a game for another friend... Don't worry, this fan fiction had around 3 chapter drafts in advance.

* * *

Lucy finished the last bass line as the band took a break.

She felt her pocket vibrating and picked up her cell phone.

* * *

**Hello.**

* * *

She raised her eyebrow, it's an unknown sender. Anonymous messages are everywhere, a hater, a prankster, she never know. She ignored the message as she felt it vibrate again.

* * *

**I know you Lucy, the bass player of Scarlet Fairy.**

* * *

Now this is a WTF moment, how the hell this sender knows it's her number?

Ah, the heck of it.

* * *

**What are you talking about?**

* * *

The sender didn't reply back.

Their band, Scarlet Fairy, is getting a little fame as they play gigs and be in small shows. But they, especially Lucy, is starting to get aware by the growing popularity, even being the fronted band of the legends, such as Metallica, Dream Theater, among others. That band, Dragon Slayers, even though being very mysterious, started to have a growing fan base, especially their lead guitarist.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to watch their first exclusive interview," Levy said.

"Come on, not Dragon Slayers..."

"I want to know the drummer's name! They are so quiet about their personal lives. Maybe we will get something," Juvia said as she hugged her pillow.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking you're being a fan girl to this drummer guy,"

* * *

They saw the band sitting on a couch as they are getting an interview. What Lucy got intrigued is the hooded guy.

Interviewer: Good evening guys and boy do we have a treat tonight! We now have the Dragon Slayers!

The band members waved at the camera. The lead guitarist is out of league again.

Interviewer: So, to start it all and to know you guys for real, what are your names?

The members looked at each other then the other three pointed at the vocals.

"My name is Gajeel. I'm the vocalist of the band," he grins as piercings glimmer. The girls shivered at his appearance, especially Levy.

"I'm Jellal, the bassist," he grinned at the camera.

"I'm Gray, the awesome drummer," then chuckle was added.

Juvia squealed.

"So that's his name!" Juvia fangirling, this is the first time their drummer had done that.

Lucy facepalmed as this is out of control.

He passed the mic to the most mysterious of them.

As the camera focused on him, Lucy's head hurt so much.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Levy asked her as the other two noticed too.

* * *

"My name is Natsu,"

* * *

Lucy rested at the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, yeah... This fangirling to that band might... be too much for me," she laughs as Juvia looked at her.

They watched the band play, at the corner of her eyes, Lucy sees how Natsu played. He's playing with pride... Too much pride. Like he's mocking her. That aura... it reminds her of someone, so blurry and vague.

The three noticed Lucy intense observation to the lead guitarist.

Since then, her intense training began; she doesn't know why she had this urge to defeat Natsu. Bass and lead, quite the opposites, but she will face him someday.

* * *

"Guys! I mean, girls! I have huge news! Someone booked us to a big gig!" Juvia said.

"Yay!" the soft spoken Levy exclaimed.

"That's not all..."

Juvia screamed, "I will get to see Gray!"

She showed up the paper, they will be the opening act to the band Dragon Slayers.

"I wonder why they chose us," Erza asked.

The scene got silent as they all blurted.

"Mirajane!"

* * *

"Yes, I'm the one who recommended you to them," Mirajane sighed as she arranges the newly arrived guitars in the Guitar Center.

"They went here and asked if I know some good bands and I said Scarlet Fairy."

The three girls were very happy. The other one just stared at the studio, having that serious look.

"Hey, relax," Mirajane smiled.

"I'm going to kick his ass," she whispered. Mirajane giggles.

"Lucy, you do know he is a lead guitarist,"

"So what? In fact, that is already an issue! This is why bassists are underrated. I do complicated stuff too,"

"Come on, Lucy... Let's just rehearse,"

* * *

Lucy sighs at her room as she carresses her guitar she earned really hard to obtain it. This big gig, this can be their big break. She remembers how she started this music career.

_"As my sole daughter of the Heartfilia family, you must learn to play this piece!"_

_The younger version of her, age 4 she thinks, she is forced to play Fur Elise because of a ball her father arranged and she needs to perform it. The young Lucy is crying because of the pressure._

_Lucy realized she is staring at her own hands. She closed her eyes and remembers the day of the ball._

_After that 3 days of intense training, the young Lucy is in front of many guests with a grand piano beside her. She sat down and starts to play._

_She concentrated on every press and movement of her little fingers._

_The performance got well but she still got punished._

_That one tiny mistake she made._

_It made her ran away. Away from that house. She doesn't care if she was barefoot and got dirty._

_She ran and ran and ran until she arrived in the town. She stayed at the corner and hid her heard to hide her crying face._

_She heard a melodic music. It's Fur Elise... But it's a different version but the same song._

_She walks to see the source of the music. It came from the playground._

_He's a young kid like her, she can definitely say its a kid but his appearance is vague. She can still hear the sounds but he is blurry in her sight._

_"Hello?" he spoke._

_"The younger Lucy flushed and showed up._

_"You're that pianist girl,"_

_"Yes..." she replied._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Nothing... They say I play... Bad,"_

_"What?"_

_The response made Lucy shocked._

_"That's crazy! You're good in playing it! I liked it so much, I even remembered the notes and played it in my guitar,"_

_"You can do that?"_

_"Yes, look!"_

_He taps the strings and started that famous opening. She never knew there is a kid who is this talented in her age. But she noticed he didn't used all the strings. She learned from her private music lessons that guitar is usually strummed._

_"What's wrong?" the blurry kid asked._

_"You played the guitar... Weird,"_

_"Oh! I'm treating it as a bas... Where the sound is kind of... Uhh... Heavy,"_

_He continued to play as the sun sets._

* * *

Lucy smiled at that memory. Ever since then, that music stuck in her head and started to have interest in bass guitars. Singing became the second thing when she met Levy. Piano is her third choice.

She wondered why she can't see the boy's face.

Oh well, better practice for the big day.

* * *

Well, everyone knows the piece "Fur Elise".

Okay, I have news, I'm planning to release another chapter in Review This Story. It's only a short random chapter like what I did to White Color before. I also might do one shots (based on the stories I made when I was in high school). The one shots are still in writing. Well, thank you so much for reading! R&R!


	3. Hollow Years

Okay, just read the latest chapter... And it sparked me again! –insert fan girl here since Gajeel had a new outfit again- I noticed Gray AND Natsu catched Lucy, also I kind of like Rogue and Minerva from Sabertooth... And yes, I'm waiting for the fight of Erza vs. Minerva and the tag team match...

* * *

That night, the band arrived in the venue. It's a pretty big venue, kind of like a mini concert.

"Hey guys!" Gray greeted them. Juvia got dumbstruck as she saw the person she's admiring.

"Well, Ms. Mirajane told us about you... I'm Gray," he extended his hand to her.

She touched it gently. My,for a drummer, his hands are soft. "I'm Juvia,"

"Alright," he smiled. He saw the bassist, she is familiar to him. As they look at each other...

"Oh! I didn't know you're the girl, sorry for what happened the other day," he said.

"It's okay..."

"You can set up there," he pointed at the location. "Catch you guys later!" he waves and runs off.

* * *

Gray stared at his hand. For a rock band, it's rare to have beautiful girls in the rock scene but she is sort of a different-exceptional-beautiful thing.

"So how's the opening band?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh... Not bad... Not bad at all," he grins.

* * *

The gig starts after they finished the set up. The crowd is so many, they didn't expect this band is gathering fan base at a fast rate.

"Hello, we are the opening act, Scarlet Fairy!" Levy greeted them softly.

A few chuckled; these fans are mocking her or some sort. Levy looked at Gajeel, him having the devil look on his face. It made Levy scared and annoyed.

As the lights go down, she breathes deeply, mustering all the energy she can get.

As Erza did the signature lead, the crowd got shocked.

The lead is from Hollow Years, a song from Dream Theater.

Levy sang after the opening lead, it's soothing yet had that metal voice thing at the same time.

"He's just the kind of man  
You hear about  
Who leaves his family for  
An easy out  
They never saw the signs  
He never said a word  
He couldn't take another day"

She interprets the meaning of the lyrics by her voice alone.

"Carry me to the shoreline  
Bury me in the sand  
Walk me across the water  
And maybe you'll understand"

The crowd sang along to the chorus.

"Once the stone  
You're crawling under  
Is lifted off your shoulders  
Once the cloud that's raining  
Over your head disappears  
The noise that you'll hear  
Is the crashing down of hollow years"

The crowd sang along to the chorus.

Levy noticed the Gajeel is shocked by what he sees.

Even without the keyboard, the song is great and received applause and cheer.

* * *

After a minute break, Levy sat down, everybody wondered what they up to now.

"Go rock the place," she said.

Rich shred sounds heard over the venue with the beat of drums and cymbals.

The audience is at awe seeing them. Then, Levy stands up and sings with her voice slightly toned down.

"End of passion play  
Crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction"

Who would've thought a cute little girl sings those lyrics?

Bunch of girls playing Master of Puppets.

* * *

It's rare for the bassist to get complimented, but Lucy had a lot of people surrounding her, she just remained silent as she went backstage.

This is more than success.

The real act went up the stage. Scarlet Fairy just watched beside.

"Wow, what opening act we got here!" Gajeel screamed.

"Give it up to Scarlet Fairy!" Jellal said.

Applause and cheer are heard.

"Okay, we're the Dragon Slayers!" as Gajeel greets, Gray starts to pound the drums and stopped. They noticed they are doing a cover of Dream Theater too, called The Dark Eternal Night.

The lead riff that Natsu just did is just like child's play to him. It's the exact note that the original guitarist, John Petrucci, did.

Lucy's head intensify. As flashes of memories swarmed, she heard her band mates seeking medical aid. Sounds of the riffs, drums and calling help are mixing in her head. She saw him in one of the prominent concerts. Why is he in her head? What are these scenes she's seeing? This Natsu... Who is he?

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and realizes she's in backstage. Levy fans her using a cardboard. The gig is still ongoing as the crows are doing moshpits (Wow, moshpits...) by the riffs Natsu did.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah..." she held her head as she stared at the band finishing the show and starting to pack up.

She felt deep anger to Natsu. She doesn't know why she sees him and feels he had done something terrible.

Why is she feeling like this? Why she felt huge anger? She didn' t know him and just met him... But why she felt he's a huge competition to her?

* * *

The three members' stares at her as the all boy rock band approached them.

"That's a fantastic performance guys... I mean girls," Gray smiled.

Juvia flushed a little. "Thank you," Levy said.

"Well, after this, things will be different, it's kind of obvious," Jellal said.

"See you guys later," Gray waved as they waved back and left.

* * *

"That's a freaking good show!" Juvia screamed.

"Are you sure you let Lucy go alone?" Erza asked.

"She said she isn't feeling well, so she left first," Juvia replied.

* * *

Lucy stayed at the sea wall, a place where you can sit down and stare at the vast sea. This place sort of calms her mind.

She climbs and sits on the marble stand, as she is now between the cement and the sea. As it may look dangerous, she just picked her acoustic guitar (she carries two) and starts to pluck its strings.

"It started... On someone's dream...

To make a better day..."

"Hey..."

"AHH!"

She stumbled down and supposed to fall to the salty deep water but he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She checked herself and the guitar.

"What the hell is wrong with-"

She stared, it's Natsu. Serious face mode on!

"Uhm..."

"Natsu,"

"You... You remembered,"

"You're not going to fool anyone this time!" her anger rose up.

"Just let me... explain," he shyly gestured himself.

"Look, I'm really sorry... I didn't know you were..."

"Stop that crap, I challenge you to a guitarist duel!"

"Lucy... No..."

"Don't call me that! If I win, never show your face ever again!"

"But... But... Lucy..."

"If you win... I'll give you a chance,"

As the intense event happened, a surge of rain came. Natsu offered his umbrella to her, but she grabbed her gear and left.

"See you, Aster..."

* * *

"Give it up to Mr. Natsu and Ms. Lucy!" the host announced as they done with the interviews and the small show.

They packed up as a prominent figure approaches.

"Mr. Natsu?" he says in a deep voice.

They looked up; Lucy almost dropped her bass by what she saw. Even as a bassist, she admired this person very much.

"I'm Steve Vai, as you already might know me," he smiled as they shook hands.

"I'm here to invite you to this year's G3 tour,"

She stared at awe; Natsu is reaching her dream just like that.

She felt, all her hard work is nothing again. She always felt that automatically.

* * *

Lucy woke up, sweating. That dream is so... bizarre.

She doesn't know why this is happening to confrontation, she didn't know a thing. She is so confused and frustrated. She had to know what happened. That incident, her body just reacted on its own. She didn't even know why she blurted those things.

She has to know the truth of what happened.

* * *

**Seems you enjoy Natsu the lead guitarist so much last night you fainted.**

Yeah, one way to make Lucy's blood boil first thing in the morning. This sender is ticking her off. She feels so fucked up. She can't even get off the bed well. She went home drenched in rain but luckily her bass and acoustic guitar is safe.

She still carries herself up and went to school. And it got worse.

"We have new students here today,"

Lucy wanted to bang her head that badly.

Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Gray. Her class. Period.

* * *

"Hollow Years" and "The Dark Eternal Night" are songs from Dream Theater.

"Master of Puppets" is a song from Metallica. (I love this song, I used to play the riff before.)

The lyrics that Lucy sang is from "Atomica", a song from Wolfgang. (It's a band here in my country and that is one of my favorites).

Steve Vai is a guitar virtuoso and organized the G3 Tour. Well, G3 Tour is a tour with the most talented musician gathered up and performed.

* * *

It's kind of fun when you incorporate the characters you like in a story with the interest you like the most. Yeah, Natsu is God like in his skills, well, he is exceptional in the anime and manga right? It's like he can do anything (except in transportation). So, you wondered why Natsu is a shy freak when he talked to Lucy right? Remember when Lisanna died? He got silent and stuff right? But I made him a shy person like Edo Natsu in a sense. There is a back story to that but we'll get there. Another one, I really laughed when I imagined Levy singing those songs... That's what imagination can do to you... Levy must've kick butt if she really sang that. I planned to have a commission open so I can have money for me to buy a gift for my Dad's birthday and I sucked in pricing... Anyway, R&R! Thanks for reading!


	4. For The Love of God

Sorry for the late update, I'm sort of doing something... Oh yeah, I heard KH 3D is out! I miss my crush (Sora)...

* * *

Her other classmates are squealing and fangirling, she is the only person who is not amused.

"Go sit between Ms. Lucy,"

She just looked at the window as Gray and Natsu sat beside her.

Lucy doesn't give a fuck.

* * *

In the middle of the class, Gray sent a note to Lucy.

She raised her eyebrow as she opened it.

_Hey, I heard you're going to duel with Natsu._

And she thought it will be a private one.

_It's between him and me._

She passed it to him and after a few minutes, it came back to her.

_Why you wanted to battle him, anyway?_

_One cocky lead guitarist. Why are you asking it anyway?_

_Nothing, anyway, don't bother, you're a great bassist, but he'll win._

It ticked her off. She is clenching her fists. He has no right to say that.

Then, another note was followed.

_Calm down but you will be a challenge to him; seriously, he decided to battle you using bass too, so now you're the one who had the advantage._

_Hey, I can do lead too._

_I think this is better. I haven't seen Natsu doing bass. I want to see it myself. Remember, the one you're dealing with is not an ordinary guitarist._

_Yeah right, the one of a kind bullshit._

_By the way, I'm Gray._

_... Lucy._

* * *

Natsu is writing quietly as he noticed the two beside him are having a good time communicating by notes.

It somehow made him jealous.

But he had no right.

* * *

NATSU'S POINT OF VIEW

This is not helping at all. Gray is known being the chick magnet. He's not interested but all girls keep following him.

His mind changed directions as she saw Lucy is pissed for some reason.

He wanted to ask her and protect her. But he can't.

Why he can't do things outside the stage? He's a monster on stage but a tamed sheep when he steps out of it.

Then, he saw her calm down. At least she's alright.

* * *

Levy is searching in the library. She browses the fiction section and saw the book "Embrace". She is supposed to pick it up as someone gets it faster than her.

They looked at each other.

"Gajeel," Levy greeted him.

He grunted. "Hey,"

Wow... Levy never thought this guy reads books.

"You can have it," she said.

He holds the book and walks away. Wow, what a gentleman.

"Well, you can read it along with me," he spoke.

Levy somehow flushed a little as they sat down.

"Well... They said this book is interesting... But I got bored so I stay here for a while,"

"Well, they had a good taste," she shyly said.

"Really?" Gajeel muttered.

"This is a romance adventure story, they have different ideals but they fell in love. But Arel transformed into a monster and made the one he loves fall asleep. So he waited and waited for her to wake up."

"What's the name of the damsel?" he asked boringly.

"... Aster."

* * *

At the rooftop, Lucy and Gray are playing. He brought his beat box to accompany her. After that bass line, they took a break.

"Lucy, I'm very impressed!" Gray grins. "You definitely are something the rock scene had to see,"

"Thanks..." she smiled. "I will be the best bassist!"

Gray stared at her, as she saw his eyes, her head starts to hurt.

* * *

She sees her younger herself at the riverside, it was sunset. She saw someone beside her. He looks like Gray, but a younger version. Why is Gray here? The younger Gray stands up.

"I will be the best drummer for my master!" he screamed.

The younger Lucy stood up too.

"I will be the best bassist!"

"No, there are no two people in 'best'"

It is somehow amusing to see that. But she got more confused. Why is Gray with her?

But the peaceful scene withers as it darkens. There are a lot of people surrounding them. Flashing lights all over. She sees Natsu, laughing at her, same as the audience. She saw herself, because of her blonde hair, she is kneeling down. She wonders what happened. The lead guitarist pointed at the other Lucy.

"YOU'RE THE WORST GUITARIST EVER!"

The laughter got louder and louder. She felt humiliation by her real state, what more to the other Lucy there? She can tell, the kneeling Lucy is crying and ran away. Why is she seeing these things?

* * *

Her mind is blank. All she sees is black after that. She hears inaudible sounds. As she opens her eyes, her sight is blurry. She can barely see outside the door, a doctor is talking to Scarlet Fairy members and... Also Dragon Slayers?

"They are kicking back," the doctor explained. "It seemed two years ago, something happened in her records. But now, she needs to see it herself, for her to understand,"

The two bands remained silent.

"These flow down to her when something is triggered, usually important to her. Also, judging by her signs of her status earlier, what she sees are bad ones,"

Somehow all members looked at Natsu for no reason. Scarlet Fairy noticed it before, Lucy feels agitated to Natsu for no reason either.

Erza forced Natsu to say all the details.

This is no ordinary problem. This is a big one.

* * *

Lucy fully opened her eyes as she saw someone beside her.

He opponent is there, looking away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked as she weakly gets up.

"The.. The others are getting food... So I stayed here," he spoke.

This guy... Why this guy is different from what she saw earlier? Are those "scenes" just illusions?

After a few minutes, the 2 bands arrived.

"Lucy, you're awake!" as the 3 girls slammed into her for a group hug.

"Ah, guys!" Lucy smiles as they released her.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked her. "Did Natsu do something stupid?" she asked. All of them are scared in a sense that Erza is like the motherly figure to their band.

"I am, don't worry... And he didn't do anything... He just remained there."

After the hug, Scarlet Fairy needs to go back to school to report about what happened to Lucy, while Dragon Slayers had to go home to settle their bills.

Thus, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone again.

* * *

"God, I'm so bored," Lucy whispers.

"Do... Do you want to do something?" he asked.

"No," she arrogantly said.

Now, she feels she is a bad person. That image of devilish Natsu is still imprinted in her mind.

"You can play a song if you want... I'll just go sleep," Lucy closed her eyes but she hears him bringing the guitar and starting to pluck.

The song is familiar. Very familiar. She rarely sees guitarists laying this song flawlessly. When she gets out of hospital, she will practice hard.

This guy is a monster, made a rendition of For the Love of God in a new level.

Shit just got serious.

* * *

For the Love of God is a song made by Steve Vai.

I apologize again for this being so short! As of now, I'm planning to type a one shot (which is based from my original story). Just check my profile if it's updated (since it's kind of rated for some reasons) I made some tweaks from the original story (Like the Arel and Aster part). If you have any questions, just shoot a PM! R&R! Thanks for reading!


	5. Sweet Child of Mine

I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! It's been raining here for almost 2 weeks, if you heard the news of the Southwest Monsoon in the Philippines, yup, that's what happened. The sentences in Italics means its a flashback.

* * *

Natsu didn't know what to do, Lucy wants a duel. Again.

After she runs away from the rain, Natsu remembered that memory.

_After Lucy went down the stage from a huge humiliation Natsu gave to her..._

_"Lucy... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it... Please let me explain,"_

_"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" she slapped him. Hard._

_"You won... Alright?! Happy, be very happy! You own the stage now! Like you said, you're the best! The fucking best! How fool I am to even dream that I share the stage with G3! How fool I am to be mentored by guitar virtuosos?! How fool am I to have my own album?! How fool am I to love you?!"_

_He sees deep pure anger and pity to her. He also sees her very weary._

_"I'm so tired... in doing everything, endless hours of perfecting... Why even I bother... if you can do anything?!"_

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Gray sees Natsu kneeling down on the pouring rain, holding his head.

"I heard everything... Why you can't tell her about that?"

Even Natsu can't answer that either.

* * *

The time Lucy got sent to the hospital. God knows he is deeply worried, despite his not-so-worried face. He just realized before that some people don't deserve a second chance. But that duel, he doesn't know if it is really a sign of chance or not.

Lucy strolls on the school park, which had a waiting shed in the middle, with the classrooms, a lot of trees and four cemented benches surrounding around it. Between the rooms and the waiting shed is a stream flowing around. Her long, maroon skirt flows along the wind with earphones stuck in her ears and a big backpack on her shoulders. She crossed the small bridge and saw Natsu, doing his lead thing in the shed. Another scene came to her...

_"Hey, Lucy, check this out," Natsu grinned while playing a lead part._

_She sees Natsu and herself close together, her own self is delighted that she heard the lead part of the song Master of Puppets._

_Wait... Close together..._

_What the hell is going on?_

Lucy's face is full of mud after that.

Apparently, she didn't know she is walking on the slippery mud when that scene appeared.

"Are you alright?"

She recognized the voice; she can't see him because of the mud all over her face and body.

He tries to accompany her to a vehicle but she just walks around.

She is so embarrassed. Humiliated. Ashamed. All indescribable feelings and Natsu saw that. Out of all people, NATSU saw it! Kami-sama?! Why him out of all people?!

When she arrived home she went straight to the bathroom and washed three times. She decided to go back to school, since she still has some classes. She transferred her things to a new bag.

She seems glad and surprised that no one teased her after that. She haven't seen Natsu after that either.

* * *

In their Home Economics class, the boys and girls have different classes. The girls are in craft classes, while the boys are in drafting classes.

"Okay, class, we go to the face shading lesson... I want you to make a charcoal sketch of an animal or human face,"

The boys started to think ideas; Natsu is just staring out the window, with earphones stuck in his ears. Until a song came up, that famous lead riffs. Every music fan, rock music or not, seems to know that.

Gray and the other members noticed Natsu's concentration.

He never knew Natsu had talent in sketching, well, with motivation. Much motivation.

After two hours, they passed their sketches. While walking home together, the three noticed something.

"Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place,"

"I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain,"

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me in the library, Gray," Lucy smiled as she walks with him and carrying some books.

"Well, that's a nice way to pass the time off," he grins.

"Meh, Juvia is going to kill me in this," she sighed.

"Why is that?"

"She will get jealous for no reason,"

Gray giggles. "That's one crazy fan girl,"

"Well, I better go back to the room now. Thanks," she walks away.

Lucy saw her band members along with so many streams of people staring at something.

"What's the commotion?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the drafts teacher is so amazed by some of the boys' works that he exhibited them,"

Some part of the crowd dispersed after a few minutes.

"Wow... That's so great," Levy said.

They noticed all of the Dragonslayer members are included in the list of the exhibited sketches.

Jellal's sketch is a Valkyrie face with a metal headband with wings attached to it. Her eyes show fierceness and bravery.

Gajeel's sketch is a majestic dragon, with smoke coming out in his nostrils. Levy is amazed by the details of its scales.

Gray's sketch is a young woman; she is short haired and had very kind eyes.

"Who is this woman?" Juvia asked profusely. "Is this Gray-sama's girlfriend?"

Lucy just ignored her incoherent reactions. She stared at the top most of all.

"Lucy, she looks just like you!" Levy squealed.

"That's a great job there," Erza said, nodding.

It's a charcoal sketch of Lucy smiling, emphasizing her eyes.

She got amazed he can do this either.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she arrogantly said as she walks away. The other three giggled.

* * *

"You're planning for a band practice today, Lucy?" Levy asked. They are having lunch in the canteen.

"Nah, I'm planning to join the try out in badminton later," she nibbled her steak.

"Well, when did you have the guts to join a sports club? You hate sports," Juvia said. (A/N: No offense to the sport loving readers out there)

"Hey, I like badminton; this is the only sport that I like!" Lucy defensively said.

"Well... True," Levy said. "She enjoyed it much unlike basketball,"

Hard to say, Levy is good in basketball despite of her petite stature. They are the only ones who knew about that.

Lucy is getting ready for the try outs, carrying her racket and guitar (since they decided to have a practice after that). She strolls to the sidewalk to go to the school gym. She sees a gray, cloudy sky and... She forgot to bring an umbrella.

She entered the gym and saw a post in the announcement board. Apparently, the students who will do try outs will be observed by a respective team captain.

She used her index finger to scan the post and find her name.

"Ah, here it is-"

LUCY HEARTFILIA CAPTAIN: NATSU DRAGNEEL

Holy Mavis what?!

* * *

The song Natsu is listening is Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N Roses.

* * *

Apparently, I'm doing a secret fanfic project... And yes, I really prefer badminton as my favorite sport. Also, I received mixed reviews to November Rain, yes, I admit its pretty angst and depressing (Hello, high school...) in all of my stories, I noticed this one is the most depressing ever... And it's my first short original story. And that mud scene, it holds a special memory to me XD Oh, the original names of this story are Renzo and Eira. R&R! Thanks for reading!


	6. November Rain

I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE 4 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST UPDATE. Well, I got a job right now and was pretty busy at the same time I had a new fandom. Now, random events happened and made me go back and write this. I will finish this thing now there are chapter updates and some ideas that can incorporate in this fanfic! I just need time to pull myself together to get back on track.

* * *

No freaking way. He is her captain?!

"Hey..." he said. Lucy recognized the voice and turned around with a death glare to him. She really thinks twice now in joining. Now that she thought about it, he just got enrolled. How the hell he is able to be a captain?

Oh yeah, his greatness at everything.

"So, the guitarist at night and badminton captain at day, right?" she muttered as they walked inside.

He is her opponent in her try out. Rules are to not make him hit back and she's in. She glanced at the other side of the court and saw Gray being the other captain. It's a lot better if she landed on that group instead of here.

Natsu noticed her gaze to the other side and just sighed. She slams the shuttlecock and he returned it with excellent reflexes. Both sides are passing it nonstop until Lucy sees the chance to smash it. Natsu was prepared to counter the smash, only he noticed the dangling item on her shorts, the guitar keychain that made him stared at it. That item was his.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A Guns 'N Roses concert a few years ago._

_A couple is singing along to the songs of one of their favorite bands, with their arms swaying in the air. They know the song by heart, as it is one of their iconic songs, "November Rain"._

_Natsu seemed to be very glad that he chose this as their anniversary date. All that earning and rushing for the last minute tickets are so worth especially if it makes it memorable to Lucy._

_Lucy's smile really beams his whole being. She seemed to really enjoy the show while holding hands._

_As the song ends, the lead guitarist Slash threw an item and Lucy plunged in to get it. Natsu, worried that she might get hurt in the rummaging fans trying to find it too. He does his best in looking for her, pushing some out of the way until a blonde hair is visible in the sea of people and leaned on the concert wall. Natsu rushed in worriedly. With dirt and that proud smile, Slash's guitar keychain was dangling on her finger. Natsu is surprised and impressed that she got the item owned by the legendary guitarist himself._

_She made him clasped his hands together and placed the keychain on his palms. He looked at her bewildered._

_"Happy anniversary," she said, smiling. He smiled back and ended their cherished memory with a kiss._

* * *

He felt he was in the ground and a throbbing forehead, he realized that he was in a gaze and that powerful smash made the shuttlecock hit him.

He opened his eyes and sees Lucy with her hand extended and a neutral face.

He gently grasped it and pulled himself up.

"If you wanted to be in Gray's group... It's alright... But you are welcomed in my group anyway," he said. Lucy noticed this uncomfortable pained face.

Why is he being like this...? Ugh...

"Alright, alright... I'll join," she said.

His face showed a relaxed feeling and then she picked up her gear and went outside. All she sees is full of water. What the hell?

There seemed to be a storm invading right now. She had no idea why she didn't hear the rain. Some sound proof. She braced herself, thinking if she would wait or plunge in the flood.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think? I want to go home," Lucy replied.

"I think it's better to stay here," he said as Lucy touched her temples. Shoot, she didn't bring any umbrella.

"Great. Just great," she said. After a thoughtful decision, she ran. Natsu just placed his palm at his face. Without further ado, he followed her, despite wanting to stay at the shed. He started to think that he rub off that risky attitude of his to her.

As he remembered, the former Lucy is like him right now.

The soaked, shivering Lucy stayed under the roof beside the playground. Natsu just sighed as he stayed at the same spot because of lightning and thunder.

Lucy is ready to run again but Natsu held her arm as lightning strikes, making Lucy involuntarily closed her ears by her palms. He is aware that she is afraid of this particular kind of nature.

"Come on, we have to go," she said.

Natsu stared at the dark sky, "It's dangerous to go... And a lightning are nice to gaze at,"

She looked at him with a confused face, "No, it's not," Natsu just smiled. He opened her guitar bag and held her guitar over their head.

"If you want to go home badly, let's go," he grabbed her hand all of a sudden and ran again. Lucy is never been so furious to the fact he used her guitar as a freaking umbrella!

Natsu just remained quiet yet had a reddish shade on his face as he is this close to Lucy and... She probably will kill him any second.

When they reached Lucy's house, she snatched her guitar away from him, gave a glare and proceeded to her house and slammed the door, leaving Natsu soaked from the rain.

* * *

November Rain - Guns 'N Roses

I wrote this thing when I got sick a few weeks ago. I'm sorry for just updating and thank you for still following this XD I just need to sort out things then I'll be back on track! R&R, thanks for reading!


End file.
